


No Surprises Except for One

by Celeste_030



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: 要给Steve找一份生日礼物很困难，但就在今年，Tony确切知道那会是什么。





	No Surprises Except for One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Surprises Except for One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041487) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



面对着窗户的墙壁上，挂着一条“Happy Birthday Steve”的横幅，事实上它已经挂那儿四天了，因为队伍的人都懂得，史蒂夫不喜欢惊喜，而托尼坚持用“Steve”而不是“Cap”。

看来他们谨慎的计划进行得不错，Steve看上去既放松又愉悦，看着其他人玩牌。Tony在快速地从他的盘子里拎起一块饼干然后立刻塞进嘴里的同时偷偷地把手臂环上Steve的腰。

“和你约会最棒的部分，”他说道，因为咀嚼吐字不太清晰，吞咽下去之后继续道，“得以享用Sam妈妈做的生日饼干。”

“噢？”Steve舒服地朝他靠过去，“那这一年剩下的日子呢？”

“在求表扬吗，美国队长？”Tony摇头，“这可跟你不相称啊。”

“说这话的人可是每个小时都在叫自己天才工程师。”Steve怜爱地说道，给了Tony另一块饼干。

“人们可能会认为今天是我的生日。”托尼说。

“你的饼干是红色和金色的。”Steve提醒他。

“没错，Sam的妈妈棒极了。”Tony看着Steve，“你为什么不和他们一起玩？”

“我一直在等你。”Steve说道。

Tony退缩了一下：“走开了，我很抱歉。”

“嘿，你来唱了生日快乐歌，我举着摄像机，”Steve看着他，“我已经全部复制到家庭录像系统里了。你知道，这是我唯一能搞得定的机器。”

Tony用手指戳着他的肋骨间。“别说傻话了。”他叹气，“我真的很抱歉，那是个很重要的来电——”

“我知道，不然你就不会接了。”Steve吻了吻他的脸颊，“我真的不介意。”

“好吧，”Tony朝他笑道，“我待会儿补偿给你。”

“我会记住的。”Steve说道，视线兴奋起来。

“别打情骂俏啦，”Clint从房间另一端喊道，“我们还有没禁止Tony玩的游戏吗？”

“扭扭乐。”Tony立刻接话。

“他让你别打情骂俏了。”Nat大笑。

“看点什么吧，”Steve说，“Tony玩牌的话到最后你们总是吵架。”

“Clint输不起，”Tony评论道，然后补充，“Hulk也是，还有Thor。”

“来吧，放《双塔奇兵》。”Tony说。

“不应该由Steve决定吗？”Sam问道。

“我有想过看这部。”Steve承认道，如Tony所想。毕竟，他知道他的品味。

至少在某些方面是这样，而这就把他带到问题上了。他的手指跟Steve的交缠在一起，然后把他领到窗边，这样他们就能一起欣赏纽约美丽的风景了。

“你确定你不想要做一些特别的事吗？”他问道，“这会跟其他电影之夜一样的。”

“没人对我的选择提出争论，”Steve说，“那绝对跟其他电影之夜不一样。”

“有道理，”Tony说，“不过说真的，Steve，你过生日真是个谜。”

“我喜欢保持简单，”Steve按抚着Tony的手，“在没人袭击我们的情况下和你在一起已经够稀罕的了；能够和我的朋友们一起待在大厦已经是最好的礼物。”

Tony撅起嘴：“你要意识到，如果你有什么很奢侈的愿望的话对我来说会简单得多。”

“如果你知道我有什么很奢侈的愿望，你就会在我生日之前就满足我了。”Steve指出。

“我尽力而为，”Tony说，“话说回来，我有另一份礼物。”

“Tony，你真的——”

Tony伸手进口袋，掏出一个天鹅绒盒子。他单膝跪下，在Steve面前把它打开，后者这次看上去真的惊讶到说不出话来。

他准备好一整套说辞，去形容Steve如何是他最好的朋友和最好的搭档，并让他在所有事情上都做得更好，但他现在一个字都想不起来。他只能哽咽地说：“跟我结婚吧？”

Steve跪在他面前，浑身颤抖：“好。”

“好？”Tony重复道。

“跟你不知道我的答案似的。”Steve说道，然后Tony，非常笨拙地，试图把戒指套上Steve的手指。这只是个很简单的金圈，没有亮闪闪的东西，Tony只想要能让Steve每天都能舒服地戴着的。

“我爱你。”Tony说道，在他们慢慢亲吻的时候仍然牵着Steve的手：他们订婚之后的第一个吻。

这太棒了。

除了一点。“嗷，”Tony说，“这地板不是用来跪的。”

Steve笑到气喘，他起身之后也把Tony拉了起来：“跟个老头子一样抱怨。”他说。

“当心，美国队长，”Tony说，“我们现在正庆祝哪个生日来着？不是已经一百岁了？”

“你怎么能对你的未婚夫这么坏呢？”Steve问道，举着手好让灯光打在戒指上，这让Tony目瞪口呆。

他靠近Steve，一次又一次地亲吻他。“现在，你的下一次生日再次成为挑战了。”他说。

“你会想出点什么的，”Steve在亲吻间隙回道，“即便我一直都跟你说不用担心。”

“在抱怨？”

“完全没有。”Steve说。

“嘿，Steve，Tony，我们——Tony，你应该别再打情骂俏的，而不是跟他亲热。”Clint以夸张的方式用一只手捂住眼睛。

“别吼我的未婚夫。”Steve板着脸说道。

Clint瞪大眼睛。“你的啥？”他提高音量，“大伙儿，过来！Tony，你是怎么保持秘密的？”

Tony耸肩。“我有个好的动机，”他说，“最好的礼物。”

他依靠着Steve，无声地展示着，他所说的话并不是他真正的动机，爱才是。但Steve当然知道。

每个人都跑过来，注视着他们俩。

“你们的意思是，我们本该准备一个订婚派对？”Nat问道。

“妈妈会做她的特制饼干的！”Sam说。

“你们早该怎么干了。”Thor庄重地宣称。

“Hulk伴郎。”Hulk补充道。

Tony点头，因为他要怎么去做别的事呢，Steve还贴着他，仍然不知所措。Tony明白：他也是。这不像是有什么真的改变了，但还是不一样了。

队友们加入到一起抱成一团，Tony跟发疯似的一直笑着。

这是一家人。


End file.
